pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wraith/Archive 5
Talk So your making a magazine of everygame in the build up trilogy? Pikness34- Every month,So does that mean this started up again because I asked to make my own? Pikness34- wii version! P.S. someone copied my Electric Burrowing snagret and Claimed it as their own Pikness34- he copied on a different wiki and he's a spanish user,but I left him a message to not do it again A admin already deleted the proof Just don't look into it, but at least if it was taken It's gotta be good right?.Anyways the logo? Gracias Señor Go ahead Peanut, make us partners. My Absence You might have wondered why I mysteriously disappeared. You know that at the very least, I'll respond to comments on my talk page. Well, I was on vacation for a month. I was out of town for most of the summer actually, I only really was home for 2 weeks! Anyways, now that things have settled down, I'd like to continue improving my PSI dungeons. If there's something specific you'd like me to help with, just ask and I'll be happy to help out again! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* RE:Create an Article I liked it a lot, until you added the others. It was just fine with the first two, but now it's a bit too big. It also breaks the flow of the main page and should probably be on the bottom of the left column. I'd prefer that it be returned to when it was just the two, as it was just the right size to fit at the bottom of the left column. Now in other news, I do like the new background, it looks a lot better than the plain old grassy background. You are going to promise me right now that you will never attempt to move the Main Page ever again. Doing so just messes everything up, and then I have to go fix it. In general it just screws everything up. You will never do it again or I may have to block you for a time, as it is technically spamming. Help I need you to help me at Spectrobes fanon please Pikness34,. The Researcher Of Fate Premium Userboxes?You should make Limited Edition ones Pikness34,. The Researcher Of Fate It's ok Peanut, I was just a little mad because it messed up some of the links. I'm fine now. Also, the PO'd thing is just a little joke for the time. I'll switch it back tomorrow. Aren't we all? :) Hey, can you go ahead and add the PFC template to your userbox tower? Since it actually applies to you, it's ok. And if you want, I'll upgrade you to mod on my site so you get to use all of the cool new toys you get. WOAH :O Yes! :) -- Achievements I saw your message about achievements and then I looked at your user page and-the achievements box wasn't there! Edit: Ah... I just discovered that you could remove it from people's pages using MediaWiki. You took the text bubble sig template from the Final Fantasy Wiki, didn't you Peanut? Are you sure you're using the template exactly how you are supposed to? Like, are you putting the text in the correct area? Yeah, I know what its initials are. It's mostly not my fault on that actually. I was going to set it up with my RL friend, so we all made a list of names we liked. I used the best sounding names of that, and kept plugging them into Webs' until I got one that wasn't taken. The speech bubbles aren't really my thing, but I'll try one. :Those are some huge bubbles, but it has a great color scheme. :) -- My UserTalk Thing Got screwed UpPikness34,. The Researcher Of Fate Email NIWA Roleplay How do you create your own Template? (KoopaKing 23:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC)) Hallo. Hallo Peanut. Its me I'm sort of back on here so... Yea! :D ~Jonesle~